Mr Boombastic
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Natsu sets off a lacrima that has some musical repercussions. Fairy Tail Universe but with Modern Songs.


**Mr. Boombastic**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or the songs

* * *

Summary: Natsu sets off a lacrima that has some musical repercussions. Fairy Tail Universe but with Modern Songs.

* * *

 **Mr. Boombastic (Rated T)**

"Come again?"

Gray resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall. Natsu could be so _obtuse_ sometimes.

"Okay. Let me explain it in terms even an idiot can understand," he started.

"We're dating and you're still referring to me as an idiot? You've got issues. _Big_ issues."

"It's these _big_ issues that keep you satisfied every night, so shut the hell up and let me explain," Gray quipped.

Natsu resigned himself by crossing his arms and looking at the fancy shmancy lacrima system he'd been forced to stare at. It was just a bunch of flashing lights and shiny buttons to him, but having a bastard as your boyfriend tended to force a certain fire mage to take weird mission requests.

But _why_ he was here in the guild staring at the weird contraption, he didn't know.

"I already explained that this is an old music lacrima," started Gray.

"I get that."

"But this is different. The people who hired me for this job said it's broken, and they want it fixed."

"And they picked _you_ to fix it?"

"Yes, they picked me to fix it," he snapped. "Anyway, I think I've got it."

"Really?" Natsu questioned skeptically.

"Yes, but there was something else I discovered. When a song plays after the music lacrima has turned on, it sends out a frequency to interact with a person's brainwaves. This, in turn, sends a signal to the person's body and allows them to do a very different dance to each song that is played."

"That's…kinda cool," admitted Natsu. But personally, he wouldn't want to be caught dead dancing in front of _anyone_. Including his boyfriend.

"Okay," Gray sighed, pleased that his words had finally penetrated the fire mage's thick skull. "I need to now fix the dance panel that goes along with the lacrima."

"Is that what that weird dance floor looking thing is in the guild?"

"Yes."

"People are walking on it, you know."

"Shit," growled Gray. "Just stay here and _don't touch anything_."

"All right! Geez!" exclaimed Natsu, plopping himself into a chair.

He watched Gray step on the dancefloor thingy. How long was he going to have to sit here and watch his boyfriend bend over and—ooh! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Leaning closer to get a better look at Gray's ass, his arm accidentally hit a button on the music lacrima. A button that would undoubtedly bring about his demise. But until then, he could at least have a little fun.

* * *

Gray froze when he heard the floor turn on. Spinning around, he noticed that a few guild members were reacting the same way: in sheer panic.

Soon, the ice mage found himself flanked by Gajeel and Levy on his left and Juvia and Cana on his right. Natsu looked at him apologetically and waved shyly.

He was going to kill him.

BUT SOMEONE WOULD HAVE TO TURN OFF THE DAMN LACRIMA FIRST!

Gray didn't want to dance!

* * *

 _Pretty Fly_ by The Offspring

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened. Gray could dance like _that_? That was just _way_ too freaky. Even for him. But the ice mage was pretty fly.

"Hey, what're you—" Happy cut himself off when he saw Gray dancing with some of their guild mates. Then he looked at Natsu. "You turned it on, didn't you?"

"It was an accident!" the fire mage exclaimed. "Help me turn it off!"

"I don't want to turn it off yet. Let's see what else we can make Gray do," Happy cackled evilly.

* * *

Gray groaned. Not another song.

* * *

 _...Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears

* * *

Natsu snickered at his boyfriend dancing like a girl. "Let's do another one."

Happy grinned. "Okay!"

* * *

 _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson

* * *

Gray was seething. He was going to _kill_ someone!

"Somebody better turn off this lacrima this instant!" he roared.

His demand was met by laughing guild mates, a chuckling boyfriend, and a giggling Exceed. Someone was going to pay.

He didn't want to dance like this!

* * *

 _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua

* * *

"Okay. Now that's just freaky," said Natsu. Gray was _really_ dancing like a girl this time! But not just any girl! One of those majorly gussied up girls.

"Moving on," commented Happy.

* * *

 _Boombastic_ by Shaggy

* * *

Gray was _really_ starting to panic now. Why were his hips _moving_ like this? Oh, no. What was he doing?

"Fullbuster!" shrieked Gajeel.

"I'm not in control, you moron!" the ice mage shrieked back. Someone was going to die, die a horribly painful death. Why?

BECAUSE HE WAS GIVING GAJEEL A FUCKING LAP DANCE, THAT'S WHY!

* * *

 _My Humps_ by The Black Eyed Peas

* * *

"I…didn't know Gray could move like that," Happy said slowly. He didn't know whether to run or watch.

Natsu, on the other hand, just narrowed his eyes in anger. "I didn't know he could move his hips like that! I'm getting gypped in bed!"

Happy _really_ didn't want to think about that. Maybe he should just switch the song. Yeah. That was a good idea.

* * *

 _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred

* * *

Gray's eyes widened. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought wildly as he started stripping.

"AAH!" screeched Juvia when he flung his shirt to her. She fainted.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

* * *

 _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred (Continued)

* * *

"My eyes!" Happy screamed.

Personally, Natsu didn't see what the big deal was. Gray was only doing a little stripping routine for the song that was playing. Plus, their guild mates had fainted because his boyfriend was so damn sexy.

Wait. Had one of them gotten a nosebleed?

Wait! Other people were seeing _his_ Gray getting naked!

WAIT! GRAY WAS GETTING DOWN TO HIS BOXERS!

"HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?!" Natsu roared.

* * *

Gray nearly cried in relief when he realized he would _not_ be showing his manhood to everyone present.

To further ease his suffering, the lacrima had been shut down. There would be no more dancing. No more dancing at all.

Grabbing his clothes, he hurriedly put them back on, set a hardened glare on his face, and strode over to where Natsu was shaking. Happy had bolted; he'd been the smart one.

"Natsu," the ice mage ground out.

"Yes, Gray?" the fire mage replied meekly.

"You're going to pay for this. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. But can I make a request?"

"…"

"Please be gentle."

"Your ass is young. You can take it," stated Gray as he threw the fire mage over his shoulder.

"What?" Natsu screeched. "No! Put me down!"

"You wanted to be punished, right?"

"I didn't say I wanted to! I just knew you were going to! There's a difference!"

"Exactly. And my version of a punishment is pounding you into a mattress for the next week…or two."

"Excuse me?" the fire mage gasped.

"Dancing back there was very… _enlightening_ ," the ice mage smirked. "So I have a few new things I want to try out with you."

* * *

 **End**


End file.
